A piece of Heaven
by Senchi Codo
Summary: "To me Fred, you are the light of my eyes. You are the air I breathe. You are the beating of my heart. You are everything that makes me alive and living." Miranda Potter with her comatose fiance. femharry/FW ,slight AU after the war.


**N.B. I don't nor will I ever own Harry Potter.**

**A.N.1 I'm so sorry for not writing for so long, but in January, I had my mid-year exams and after that I started my first job as a community pharmacist to gain experince, I'm a pharmacy student by the way, anyway I rarely had any free time, but I tried and here I'm.**

**A.N.2 This is slightly AU, Sirius, Remus and Tonks are alive (I adore these three that everytime I read the stories I cry in their death scene), Fred is obviously alive, but after Voldemort's death (hahaha), he fell into a coma due to internal injuries. The setting is post war after DH. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare leave me now, Fred. How could you fall now after everything that happened to us, after months of separation and longing, after we promised to marry when this war ends? And now when Voldemort is dead, and the war is over, you collapse in front of my eyes. Nothing is worth it, Fred if you aren't here to celebrate with me, with us.<p>

"You aren't awake to hold me and shower me with your kisses. Wake up to laugh, to cheer and to swing me in the air. Wake up to take my hand and to start a new adventure to a new life full of love, laughter, happiness, to our future.

"Look at this image with me. You look as handsome as ever in immaculate black dress robes standing at the altar with George by your side, while I, in my white wedding gown, am walking down the aisle, hanging on Sirius's arm, towards you, for you are my destiny and my final destination in my one-person journey, and the beginning to our journey in the unknown, yet hopeful-looking future. Such a beautiful dream, Freddie, but for God's sake and by everything you hold dear to your heart, don't let it be just a dream. Wake up and please, turn that wonderful fantasy into an even more magnificent reality for me, for you, for both of us."

Miranda Potter, most commonly known as Andy or Mira, tightened her grip on her comatose fiancé's hand, while continuing her monologue, with her eyes set on his face.

"Come back to me Fred. I can't picture my life without you. Hear my voice and let it guide you back to us, your family, your friends, and me, your fiancée. Don't let my life become bleaker than it already was.

"To me Fred, you are the light of my eyes. You are the air I breathe. You are the beating of my heart. You are everything that makes me alive and living.

"I love you, Fred. I need you to open your eyes for me. My life without you is meaningless. You've always been here to help me up after every fall, to wipe my tears every time my burden became unbearable. Just being in your presence is enough to bring a smile to my face, to make my heart race, and my entire being to start humming like a bird. But without your voice to pull me away from my torturing thoughts, without your strong arms to wrap me and hold me from falling, and without your love to make forget my troubles, …without you, I'd fall into the black abyss with no one to pull me back or any means of survival.

" You missed so much these past two weeks. Please, don't miss more. Ron and Hermione got together in the middle of the battle, unsurprisingly, Hermione made the first move. Remus and Tonks brought Teddy over. The kid is so beautiful, just holding him brings peace to your heart like you couldn't believe, he's going to be a real heartbreaker in a few years.

"Everyone is waiting for you, Freddie, your family, your friends and me. You are a vital part of their lives, and you are my whole life. Don't let them down and come back. Come back, Fred, and don't make our victory hollow, just come back please."

At that point, Miranda couldn't help the tears that flooded her eyes, so she closed them to drive the traitorous tears away, unaware, that a pair of chocolate brown eyes opened suddenly, and were now roaming her face hungrily.

"Don't cry." A hoarse whisper from a very beloved voice shook Miranda to the core. She snapped her eyes open unbelieving her ears, "Don't cry, Mira. You know I hate seeing your tears, and you're so far away that I can't kiss them away."

"Oh Merlin! You are awake." More tears came to her eyes and she couldn't bother to fight them.

"Well spotted, Mira", Fred said sarcastically trying to tease her, but his voice was still scratchy.

Miranda just chuckled tearfully locking her gaze onto his and trying to drown into his eyes.

Fred cleared his throat, "How long have I been like this, love?"

"Two weeks. Two long weeks. You scared me out of my wits when you fainted after hugging me."

He scoffed, "I'm a manly man, Mira. Manly men don't faint."

She chuckled again, "Don't ever change." , then she fell silent for a moment, "I missed being called Mira."

"Well then, be rest assured that I'll always be there to call you that."

Both fell silent again just staring at each other for a couple of minutes before Miranda spoke again, "I should send for your family to come and see you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five days later<strong>_

Miranda sat happily in the living room of the Burrow holding Teddy while chatting with Hermione, Ginny and Tonks. She let her eyes wander around the group of people gathered that afternoon in the Burrow. She spotted Fred talking with Sirius, Remus and Ron, George laughing with Bill, Fleur and Charlie, Kingsley, Percy and Mr. Weasley having a slightly serious conversation about repairing the ministry from inside out, while Mrs. Weasley was bringing more dessert from the kitchen. Everyone was laughing and joking around, sure they all have scars physically and emotionally, but they'll make it through, they are already on the way of recovery. She thanked every deity that everyone she cared about made it out safely, and that their lives could go on now without fear of not witnessing the next sunrise.

After they all ate their dessert , a loud whistle rang through the house that made all of them to jump and glare in its direction.

"Now that I have your attention,", Fred said cheerfully, "I want to ask a question."

"Go on, son,", said Mr. Weasley.

"Excellent. Mum, Dad, how do you feel about having another daughter with the Weasley name?"

Mrs. Weasley gasped as they all watched him walk till he reached Miranda, dropped to one knee in front of her, and presented her with an open velvet black satin box.

Miranda's breath hitched as she looked upon the most beautiful ring. The band was made of pure white gold, at its center was an emerald stone that was surrounded with a diamond from each side. All she could do was to look in Fred's love-filled eyes while nodding her head eagerly. He, then, took her left hand in his hands and put the ring on her ring finger. He stood pulling her up with him and kissed her deeply with one arm around her waist and his other hand buried in her hair, as she snaked her arms around his neck, both of them completely oblivious to the audience they had. Wolf whistles and cheering broke their spell and they had to get untangled from each other with bright blushes and broad grins on their faces. Mrs. Weasley was the first to reach Miranda to give her a rib-cracking hug, closely followed by the other females in the room. Sirius and Remus each gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

They spent the rest of the night celebrating and receiving congratulations. After everyone else has gone to sleep, Miranda found herself wandering to the garden to look at the stars with a content and peaceful smile on her face.

"Couldn't sleep, Mira?", receiving a nod, he continued, "Me neither. Too excited, I guess."

Fred sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder pulling her close , "What are you thinking about, love?"

"I'm thinking that if tonight was any indication, then our future is going to be heaven or at least a piece of heaven."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I wrote this oneshot for about five times before I became satisfied. My problem is that I have a very imaginative mind, but I can't express well. I hope I did a good work.<strong>

**Please Review**


End file.
